La carta
by blahblahblah0987
Summary: "Esto va para todos. Si hay algo que siempre hayaís querido hacer antes de... Bueno. Morir. Este podría ser un buen momento para ello". El engineer había sido claro.Iban a morir. Pero antes de morir el sniper tenía algo que hacer… confesarle sus sentimientos al spy. One-shot


Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el papel dudando nuevamente de lo que hacía. Se inclinó hacia atrás sobre la silla e hizo un repaso de lo sucedido mientras mordisqueaba el lápiz. En síntesis: todo el equipo estaba lleno de tumores y morirían en menos de 3 días, hasta ahí, todo normal (al menos para él).Entonces, el problema provenía de otra vía. La sentimental para ser más exactos, y es que el australiano tenía algo que hacer antes de morir, y eso esa… confesarle sus sentimientos al spy.

El sniper dio un bufido de cansancio y se levanto del escritorio restregándose los ojos por debajo de las gafas. Era una pésima idea. La puta peor idea que se le podía haber ocurrido en toda la vida, pero el caso es que por más que lo negara le atraía el spy y mucho. Así que, de alguna manera, no disfrutaría el descanso eterno hasta sacarse ese peso de encima. Después de todo, ambos iban a morir, por lo que poco importaba el rechazo.

Una vez tomada esa decisión, lo segundo en la lista de "malas ideas" que ya venía elaborando en su mente era escribirle una carta. Nada más fácil que un simple trozo de papel pasado por debajo de la puerta del estudio del francés, y sin embargo, la tarea le parecía titánica. Nunca había sido bueno expresando lo que sentía y menos lo era al escribirlo. Su vida de francotirador solitario le había enseñado a mantener dentro de sí cualquier atisbo de emocionalidad y ahora eso le jugaba en contra.

Finalmente, después de lanzar un montón de folios a la basura e ignorando la horrible caligrafía, consiguió lo que parecía ser un buen resultado. Ahora solo tenía que entregar la carta. Se oía fácil en su cabeza, pero una vez que se vio frente a la habitación del espía una corriente gélida le recorrió la espalda. Miró el reloj en su muñeca, "2 horas antes de morir". Se sintió estúpido. Había tardado dos días en escribir la jodida carta. Suspiró con pesadez y murmuró para sí mismo –es ahora o nunca-. Después de todo, el spy estaba con el scout, lo que le aseguraba que, al menos, el francés no lo sorprendería en el acto.

Tomó aire con fuerza y en un movimiento rápido deslizo el sobre por debajo de la puerta. Se alejó con paso nervioso y con el sombrero bajo, tapándole los ojos.

Estaba hecho.

* * *

Un par de horas después los acontecimientos podían clasificarse así:

Lo bueno: no estaban llenos de tumores y por tanto no iban a morir.

Lo malo: una hogaza de pan mutante había destruido gran parte de la base.

El sniper afilaba su kukri mientras asimilaba lo que había pasado, aunque siendo sincero no le sorprendía. Llevaba mucho tiempo con ese grupo de locos.

Las cosas habían salido bien. Estaban vivos y el edificio aun seguía en pie. Un día de trabajo normal. Cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, pero algo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Mierda. La carta.

Miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de que el spy estuviera cerca, pero no lo encontró, lo que solo significaba una cosa. Estaba en el estudio.

Con el kukri en mano corrió desesperadamente hasta la habitación del spy. Mierda, si llegaba a leerla… ahora sí que le gustaría estar muerto.

Miró cautelosamente por la puerta entreabierta. Vacio. Visualizó el sobre encima del escritorio y una sensación de esperanza le inundó el corazón. Se veía cerrado, así que el espia presumiblemente no había leído nada aún. "Puedo arreglarlo", pensó para sí mismo.

Atravesó el lugar en silencio y se acercó lentamente a la carta, pero antes de poder tomarla sintió como una figura humana se materializaba a sus espaldas.

-¿buscas algo mon ami?- el acento suave del francés le cortaba como cuchillas. El sniper se quedó paralizado.

-Es de mala educación revisar el correo ajeno- El spy encendió un cigarrillo con calma y le dio una larga calada. -¿Qué haces aquí?

El australiano reaccionó con claro nerviosismo. Giró lentamente sobre sí mismo hasta que quedó frente al hombre de traje. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca y sentía como le hervía la sangre.

-Te hice una pregunta- el spy se acercó un poco más a su rostro y dejó escapar una bocanada de humo sobre el francotirador. Su voz era perturbadoramente tranquila. Casi amenazante.

El sniper se sentía inmovilizado. Nunca había sido muy cercano al francés y ahora este invadía su espacio personal. Ah… no… esperen, el invasor ahí era él, que había entrado sin permiso a la única habitación del recinto en la que nadie del equipo entraba sin autorización a menos que quisiera estar muerto.

El spy siguió mirándolo fijamente. – ¿vas a decir algo mon ami?-.

Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que le quedaba, el australiano logró balbucear un par de palabras. –Yo… lo siento-. La voz baja y temblorosa. –Me voy-.

El espía se hizo a un lado y el sniper caminó hacia la puerta con la cabeza baja. Se sentía fatal. Tenia que salir de ahí de inmediato, irse lejos y si era posible buscar una nueva identidad. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que lo que venía a continuación. Antes de cruzar la puerta, el spy lo detuvo.

-no sé que es, pero si es tan importante para ti puedes llevártelo- el francés le tendió el sobre con una sonrisa cálida. Algo muy impropio de su personalidad. -bonne chance cher sniper-.

El sniper cogió el sobre y se fue tratando de disimular el rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? No importaba. Tenía la carta y eso era lo vital. Su vida y su reputación como mercenario estaban a salvo.

Se retiró a su habitación con la esperanza de despejar su mente. Una vez dentro miró la carta entre sus manos. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, ni siquiera las veces que estuvo a punto de morir. Suspiró. Ahora todo volvería a ser como antes… o casi. Una pequeña marca en el sobre le hizo sentir pánico otra vez.

Era un corte. Un corte fino y casi imperceptible a simple vista, hecho por el costado izquierdo del envoltorio. Un corte fino y pulcro, característico de cierta navaja asesina.

El sobre estaba abierto, y el australiano destrozado. Con dedos temblorosos retiró el contenido del envoltorio y un pequeño atisbo de asombro mezclado con confusión reemplazó su sensación de pesadez.

Aquella no era su carta, con horrible caligrafía y sintaxis fallida. En su lugar había una nota. Simple, directa y elegante, como el spy.

"Moi aussi je t'aime"*

El sniper tenía las mejillas ardiendo. No sabía el significado de esas palabras y tampoco estaba seguro de las intenciones del spy, pero algo le hacía pensar que tal vez las cosas no saldrían tan mal como esperaba.

* * *

Dentro de una elegante habitación y vestido de etiqueta, el spy examinaba por tercera vez la nota infantil y mal presentada del sniper. Una leve sonrisa recorrió su rostro. Sabía que tarde o temprano el bosquimano tendría que aparecer de nuevo. Después de todo, el sniper no sabía leer francés.

*n/t: "yo tambien te quiero"


End file.
